The shinigami of team 7
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Naruto faced by the hard trials of the village was rescued and trained by Yoruichi. What will he do to prove that he can be a ninja too. This is a story challenge from DocHoilday0316 [CURRENTLY BEING EDITED]
1. Chapter 1

[Urahara Shop, Karakura Town]

"Hey Yoruichi look here," the man said. "Yea, what's up Kisuke? You found anything?" Yoruichi said. "Look at the monitor and the charts. It says it all." She look at them both back and forth. "Who is it? Because these readings are amazing," she said looking at him wide eyed. "Surprisingly it's the boy," he said chuckling. She thought about it for a moment then relies. "You want me to train him don't you?" she said grinning. "Please? Oh and Soi-Fon too." He said pleading. "Fine, but you owe us, kay?" and she was off. 'This is interesting, for Naruto Uzumaki, that is.'

[Third Training Ground, Konohagaru]

"Get him," "Don't let him get escape!" "Kill him" the AMBU members yelled chasing a small boy. *huff huff* 'Why are they chasing me?!' Naruto thought running into the forest. "Whoa?!" he yelled getting lifted in the air. "I got him, guys!" one ANBU yelled. As soon as he said that all of them meet up with him. "Todays the day you die, demon," one said holding a kunai. 'This is it,' Naruto thought 'I'm a goner' he squeeze his eyes waiting for the final blow.

"Guha!?" 'What?' Naruto slowly open to see a woman who had long purple hair in a ponytail and wearing an orange gi with a pair of black stretch pants and lightweight brown shoes. "Who are you," he said staring at the group of dead AMBU members. "The names Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm here to save your ass," she said with a grin.

"Now come on. Let's go before someone else comes." She grabbed his collar and used _shunpo_ to leave the forest. "What do you want with me!?" he yelled trying to get away. "Stop struggling kid! I'm just here to train you!" she yelled back. 'Oh boy, he's a handful,' she sighed, 'how did I get talked into this him.'

~flashback bomb~

"Well lookie here," she grinned, "the kid has enough reiyoku to be assistant captain for squad two. That's something especially at such a young age too." "Well, I'll have to agree with you on that one. It's been awhile since we had a living soul reaper that's also a ninja," he sighed. 'So what do we do with him," she asked. "Well, we have to do something before anyone else find out about him, that's for sure," "what do you want me to do," she sighed.

"Just take him to the soul society and train him, that's all," he said. "That's it?" she asked. "Oh no, you have to make sure he knows sunpo, hakuda, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjustu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and he can control one of his two elements. Soi-fon can help you with the fuinjustu and genjutsu and finding out his elements," he said. "Fine, fine. I'll make sure he knows everything, anything else before I get the pain in the ass." He shook his head. "Well I'm going to get the kid." She opened the senkaimon and went to the world of the ninjas.

~release: flashback~

'Ooh, someone's here' she thought. "You there what are you doing with Naruto?!" an old man yelled. "Saving him from getting killed from your ANBU, why did you want him to die?" she asked. The old man jumped in front of them. 'Well that's one way to stop us' she thought skidding to a halt. "Naruto is this true about what she said?" turning his attention to him. He did a small nod before hiding behind Yoruichi. "I'm just going to train him for a while, but he will be back. I promise." She said. with that being said she opened the senkaimon and they left.


	2. Home

I forgot to say this the first time but I do not own Naruto or Bleach. their rightful owners are Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo. Beta reader is DocHoliday0316. And I have an important A/N at the bottom. I'll edit this later if needed~

* * *

><p>Area close to the gate of Konohagaru<p>

"Ne, ne Yoyo-san. Do you need to talk to Jiji-chan?" a boy asked walking down the roads towards Kona. "Mm. We have to have a nice talk, but that's it," Yoyo said. 'I can get you an appointment in a few minutes,' he said. "Oh? You think so Naru-chan?" she teased. "Mm! all I need though is a few supplies though and it'll be a piece of cake," Naru chirped. "Well then if it's so easy I want you to get me an appointment. This will be your last test to see how far you progress," she stated. "Okay sensei but you owe me," he said "and what would you want in return?" she said ruffling his hair. "Ichiraku ramen!" he huffed. "Hai Hai and begin!"

Two hours later, hokage office, Konohagaru

The Hokage was having a bad headache. Now you might think what on earth could have possibly give the hokage a headache but it was a simple answer. Paperwork. And to top it off he had two people in his office swaking their heads off. Going back to the conversation. "... with graffiti!" the ninja yelled. "I bet it was the demon who did this! Leaving us in peace just to cause more trouble!" a civilian yelled with the ninja agreeing all the way. "Silence you idiots! What gives you any right to storm into my office and cause a ruckus?!" he yelled "Now speak now and it better not be something trivial or you're facing severe punishment!" They looked at each other seeing who was going to speak first. The ninja took a step forward with sweat pouring down his face. "Hokage-sama um, someone covered the Hokage monument with graffiti," he said. "What are you talking about? The only person who would do that is ..." the Hokage said muttering at the end. He started pacing the office a few times until silently agreeing on something. He sis a hand motion and an ANBU member came in his room by shushin. "Cat," he said calmly. "Yes Hokage-sama?" she said. "I want you to get all the chunnin, jonin, and AMBU to find the culprit," he said. "Hai Hokage-sama!" the ninjas yelled and disappeared via. Shunshin leaving the Hokage to shoo the civilian away.

'Now to search my way' he thought and pulled out his crystal ball. While looking through all he saw was his office. "What the hell? Naruto where are you?" he muttered at first then spoke to thin air. "Should we come out now Yoyo-chan? He knows where we are," a voice said. "*sigh* Might as well since our cover's blown," the other voice said. Out of know where to bodies appeared. One was a woman that looked like she was in her twenties. She had long purple hair and gold cat-like eyes. She was wearing a black undershirt and black tights with a long-sleeved jacket that went to the lower thighs. The other was a boy who was twelve-year old. He had sky blue eyes and blond hair. He wore a black tank top with red pants that had black tape taped around the ankles. He had a ripped jacket and two red gloves on. "Hey Jiji. It's been awhile," the boy chirped. "See I told you I would bring him back," the woman said smirking.

"It certainly has been a while Naruto, Yoruichi. What can I do for you two?" the Hokage said smiling. "Well you see the gaki here has two thing to do before anything," Yoruichi said getting a pout from Naruto. While he continued to pout he had pulled out two seal tag and some cleaning supplies came out of one. "Shadow clone justu," he said making ten clones. "You three are going to check on my apartment, you two are going to all of our stuff and the five have to clean the Hokage Monument without getting caught," he said giving the five the cleaning supplies. He placed the other seal tag on the door and turned to see the Sandaime doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. "What?" he said getting a hit to the head from Yoruichi. "Anyway were here now so he can become a gennin and I become a jonin. But I have a feeling that we're too late," she said sighing when he nodded. "Well we could have Iruka-sensei give me the written test and Azuma-san give her the other one and then we train in each thing we can do?" Naruto piped up. They both looked at him speechless realizing that they were outsmarted by a 12-year-old. "Well ... I guess it could work. Now let's go Blondie! We have some ninjas to find!" she said coming out of the splutter. She jumped out the window with Naruto following and they slowly jogged away from his office.

"So where to next?" Yoruichi asked. "Dunno. Iruka-sensei usually is in the academy right about now and Azuma-san is probably at a restaurant. Who first and which method?" he said. "We split up. You get Iruka-san and I find this Azuma person. We meet back at the office, and use whatever method you need," she said. They gave a slight nod and shunpo'ed away.

With Naruto, roads towards Academy, Konohagaru

Naruto kept walking down the streets trying to blend in with the crowed. He didn't get that far to the academy when he bumped into someone. "Sorry" he said. He picked himself up and held out a hand for her to get. "I'm sorry" she muttered as she took his hand and ran away. With a confused look on his face he kept walking, but stole a mask from a stand. He put the mask on and used shunsin to enter Iruka's classroom. "Excuse me but are you Iruka Umino?" Naruto said out of nowhere giving the said man a heart attack. "yes.. Is something wrong?" he asked. Naruto walked up to him and said "The hokage needs you now sir, so to make things quick." He grabbed a senbon coated with poison and stabbed him in the neck. "sorry about this," he said before sealing him up in a prison seal and taking off his mask. He left the room and went back to the Hokage office, this time returning the mask.

Hokage office, Konohagaru

"I'm back, and I brought Iruka-sensei," Naruto said leaping through the window, grinning. "So, where is he," the hokage asked. "In here," he said pulling out a seal. When he activated the seal, Iruka cane out looking confused and lost. "I can't believe that you used that method. Nice one, brat," Yoruichi said grinning. "ahem. Iruka do you think that you can do another gennin test for Naruto here?" the hokage asked getting everyone's attention. "umm, sure but can we do it tomorrow? Everything that's needed is in the classroom and wont be able to get access to until tomorrow morning," he replied. "well that's good for me to because my client wont be able to do the test until tomorrow also," Yoruichi said grinning. "Well that's settled. Now let's go rent a hotel room!" Naruto shouted running out the room. "Sorry about him. You know how kids are these days," Yoruichi said bowing before funning out the room after him.

* * *

><p><span>Review Time~<span>

Darkblad2814

AnniBananni: thank you! And for that whole chapter, I am going to re-do because I complete jacked it up

Guest: thank you and here it is

Jh831: thanks! and for their age. I forgot how they were and I would have said like 11-13 for their age

Rocker1600: I'm going to keep that in mind! Thanks for pointing that out

zachary12: Why yes, yes I can

ACSkywalker: Thanks, and you'll have to wait and see on that one

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.

A/N: is it possible to have to Bankai and shikai?

See you next time on: The Shinigami of Team 7


	3. Please read (Don't review just PM me)

Hi guys I know it's been a while with update, seeing as it's April and I haven't truly updated since September-ish, but I will still write these stories.

**But remember I have a life too you guys.**

I'm in the middle of getting ready for exams, I have choir/theater stuff to deal with, and I'm grounded at the moment(typing this while my mom is working).

**Please stop spamming me with questions about updating.**

I'm not going to stop writing my stories, even if it takes a few years or smth. Who knows how long it will actually take to write them all *shrugs*.

I can still work on The cat, the fish, and the flames but that's it. The rest are going to have to wait until like the last week of May.

Stories I can't work on:

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Lost and Found (I have a draft but guys just read the A/N message on the last chapter and give me an idea. _I cant move this story forward unless y'all give me **something**_)

The Shinigami of Team 7 (Re-writing all of this)

How Far Can You Go? (One chapter semi done)

How do YOU think we act? (I have two chapters semi done)

The Mad Hatter (I re-started this on my tablet. My mom took my tablet.)

New World High (I'm probably going to delete)

I'm really sorry about not posting anything but guys please stop asking for updates. Please. Stop with the "I'll kill you if you don't update" crap too. You know who you are. Don't do that or it really will be longer for me to update. Name-calling doesn't help either. I don't care if you're just joking, stop it. I'm on this website to do something I enjoy and all this crap isn't giving me good vibes with writing and making me wanna stop. I'm doing what I love and I hope yall can chill with the harassment(you know who you are) and repeated questions.

I'm sorry if I sound needy but you guys need to accept my boundaries before you can ask for anything.

If you want to talk about my stories you can go to my twitter ( animequeen23 or farmer_bean) or tumblr (coolcatsunite)

Thanks for listening and I hope you can understand,

Fruitstogether


	4. Important pt 2 (Pm me please!)

Hi guys it's me again with good and bad news.

Good news is that I'm sorta over my writers block and the first fic to be updated again is The Mad Hatter ((which new title is now afficallly The Girl with Two Eyes apart of _The Mad Hatter_ *eyebrow waggle* _series_) which i'm currently looking for a beta for. Pm me if you want more info about it! *0*))

Bad news is that I'm moving and I have to ballance writing and school with like 3-5+ hours of sleep and I'm starting to fall behind with school work because I'm not use to it (I'm a ninth grader now whoop-whoop) and a whole buch of shit like debate and model un and choir and ap theatre i have to worry about also _while i'm currently moving. _

So yeah, it's going to take a little while longer for my stories. Like the only one I'm sure that it's about to start is TGwTE but that won't start until a month from now and it's going to take me forever just to actually psych myself up for that (the rating is going to be M and this is my first time writing something so... _so_ _Mature!_ So I have no clue how this is going to go).

Thank you so much though for like waiting on me like. I'm crying because y'all stuck with me even when I kinda like dissapeared and junk. Like I had so much shit going on in the summer and now it's just like the after-effects of that shit storm and I'm trying my best and I'm so glad that y'all understand. Like I'm going to try my best to start updating it's just going to take awhile and I hope you can understand that.

Thanks for understanding and I'm truly sorry for this long wait,

Fruitstogether~


End file.
